


TCE. Глава 6: Зависть

by timmy_failure



Series: The Chosen End [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1861. Россия объявляется в гости, чтоб поделиться радостной новостью об отмене крепостного права и узнаёт, что Америка находится на грани срыва и на пороге гражданской войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCE. Глава 6: Зависть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2926) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard890. 



**Нью-Йорк, Америка. Июль 1861 г.**

Россия никогда не думал, что может приехать сюда по доброй воле: нью-йоркское лето было слишком жарким, слишком людным, слишком… городским. Но вот он, здесь, жарится на американском солнце, торчит как вкопанный на углу Бродвея и Спинг-стрит, позволяя толпе огибать себя. Россия постоял так ещё немного, затем всё-таки шагнул ко входной двери и постучал.

Россия обычно не распространялся о том, что у него творилось. Многие годы он боролся, хватаясь за своё существование зубами и ногтями, и не испытывал желания рассказывать об этом кому-либо. А теперь, когда случилось что-то действительно важное, оказалось, что рассказывать, в общем-то, и некому.

На стук не отзывались так долго, что Россия даже успел немного расстроиться. Но дверь, наконец, приоткрылась, и Америка, сощурившись от яркого солнца, широко заулыбался:

— Это ты!  
— Я не помешаю? — Россия не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки.  
— Нет, конечно. Заходи! — Америка распахнул двери, отступил на полшага и едва не споткнулся об ступеньки. — Я только недавно о тебе вспоминал. Отлично выглядишь, — он взъерошил волосы и, кое-как справившись с дверью на лестничной площадке, впустил Россию в полутёмную квартиру. Америка махнул рукой в сторону кресел и дивана возле холодного камина, приглашая присесть, а сам направился открывать окна.

Свет залил комнату, и Россия осмотрелся. Отличная обивка, картины на стенах — пейзажи по большей части и изредка сцены охоты. Так… по-американски. Россия выбрал кресло поближе к окну и сел, скрестив ноги.

— Здесь здорово, — искренне сказал он. — Никогда раньше не был в этой квартире

Америка оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся.

— Ничего особенного, — возразил он. — Просто у меня тут есть щедрые приятели. Хочешь выпить?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Россия окинул Америку взглядом. Америка выглядел исхудавшим, даже несмотря на свободную рубашку. — Я хотел рассказать кое о чём, если у тебя найдётся время, — Россия расстегнул шинель и скинул её на спинку кресла.

Америка пересёк комнату и плюхнулся на диван напротив России.

— Так ты, что ли, в гости пришёл? Не железную дорогу обсуждать и не торговлю? Я польщён.

— Ещё бы ты не был, — Россия насмешливо хмыкнул и наклонился поближе. — Ты знаешь про крепостное право, да? Про наш… замечательный способ владения землёй и людьми, — Америка кивнул. — Его отменили. Совсем. Пару месяцев назад Его императорское величество утвердил новые законы, — кресло скрипнуло, когда Россия откинулся на спинку, наблюдая за реакцией Америки.

Америка моргнул раз, другой. Сел прямо, положив обе руки на подлокотник дивана и подтянув к себе ногу.

— Что? Как? Отменили всю систему? Вот так просто…  
— Да, — улыбка тронула губы России. После радости десятков тысяч освобождённых людей потрясение Америки было вторым, что доставляло массу удовольствия. — Знать решила, что лучше дать людям свободу до того, как они её сами возьмут. Сам понимаешь, превентивные меры.

Недоумение Америки сменилось удивлением; удивление, в свою очередь, сменилось искренней радостью.

— Россия, это… Это здорово! Поздравляю! Всё прошло мирно, да? Без осложнений?  
— Ты же знаешь, всем угодить нельзя. Кое-где в деревнях были волнения — крестьяне отказывались верить, — Россия махнул рукой. — Ничего. Привыкнут скоро.  
— Ну да… Привыкнут, — что-то мелькнуло в глазах Америки, и его улыбка погасла на долю секунды. Он сжал пальцы. — Всё уладится. Вы… Подумать только. Такой большой шаг вперёд…

России даже стало немного смешно за свою гордость.

— Я очень на это надеюсь. Прости, что не рассказал сразу. Хотелось, чтоб всё сначала сложилось так, как задумывалось.

Америка поднял взгляд.

— Не извиняйся, — он потянулся взять Россию за руку. — Я… я даже завидую. Но я очень рад за тебя, правда.  
— Спасибо. Завидуешь? — Россия накрыл ладонью руку Америки. — Завидуешь чему?

Америка странно рассмеялся и отвёл взгляд.

— Ничему. У меня просто… проблемы в последнее время. Но это ничего, — он сел ровнее.

Может, виноваты были набежавшие на солнце облака, но, когда Америка перестал улыбаться, Россия наконец заметил, что тот осунулся, стал бледнее и выглядит… потерянным? Россия сжал его руку.

— Америка, что с тобой? — он нахмурился и наклонился поближе. — Я слышал, что в начале года у тебя были неприятности, но я думал, всё уже улеглось…

Америка снова рассмеялся, ещё напряжённее, чем раньше. Кончики ушей у него покраснели.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что улеглось, — что-то дрогнуло в его голосе. Россия назвал бы это отчаянием, но он никогда раньше не слышал отчаяния в голосе Америки. Америка поднял взгляд, опять натянуто улыбнулся и попытался отобрать руку. — Не хочу вываливать на тебя мои проблемы. Не волнуйся. Я… я рад за вас. Очень рад.  
— Прекрати, — сердито перебил его Россия. Внутри всё словно перевернулось. — Ты не обязан рассказывать, но… но ты не думай, что я не стал бы слушать.

Америка покраснел и принялся разглядывать их сцепленные руки.

— Просто… — его голос надломился. Америка сглотнул, но это не помогло. — Я не знаю. Не знаю, что со мной происходит.

Россия ждал продолжения. В комнате становилось душно.

— Вернее, нет. Я… знаю. Я не это имел в виду. — Америка выдохнул. — По-моему, у меня началась гражданская война.

Повисла тишина. Россия первый нарушил её.

— Ты уверен? — тихо спросил он.

Америка вцепился в его руку.

— От меня отделились одиннадцать штатов. Мои… ну… Земледельческие штаты. Штаты с рабовладельческим строем. Не все. Несколько пограничных осталось. Надеюсь, они не переметнутся… И они стреляют друг в друга, Россия, — его голос звучал глухо и жалобно. — Мои люди. Тысячи уже погибли. А президент собирает новые отряды.  
— Я… я не знал, — Россия сел на самом краешке кресла. Его колени оказались вплотную к коленям Америки. — Ты собираешься просить о помощи? Я уверен, Англия…  
— Англия? — Америка вскинул голову и криво улыбнулся. — Да, Англия. Он… очень помогает. Строит и вооружает корабли для бунтовщиков. Франция тоже принял их представителей. Они говорят, что американский эксперимент продолжается. Англии плевать, выживу я или умру. Ему главное, чтоб тот, кто останется, продолжил дальше с ним торговать. Хлопок продавал, табак. Он… — Америка не договорил, но Россия и так понял: «Он меня предал. Я думал, он придёт, когда мне будет нужна его помощь, но…»

Россия нахмурился. Англия, конечно, тот ещё ублюдок, но, всего святого ради, Америка ведь был его подопечным. Америка съёжился на диване, привалившись к подлокотнику. Россия продолжал неловко держать его за руку.

— Всё серьёзно? Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь умереть?

Америка уткнулся лбом в согнутую руку.

— Да откуда я знаю, — простонал он. — Хаос, всюду хаос. И он расползается всё дальше. И я… я же не только Союз, я ещё и Конфедерация. Я чувствую, как они убивают друг друга. А что… что если война закончится и они признают, что я теперь — две страны? Что… что со мной будет? Я просто исчезну и… и вместо меня будет двое новых? Мы так умираем, да?

Америка был взвинчен до предела. Он сжался так, что на него было больно смотреть.

— Да, — Россия ответил честно. Он протянул руку и погладил плечо Америки. — Будет двое. И они оба будут смутно помнить тебя, как давний сон. Но больно больше не будет. Обещаю.

Америка вздрогнул и отпрянул, выдернув руку, и мигом оказался чуть ли не на другом конце дивана.

— Я не хочу умирать!

Россия так поспешно подхватился на ноги, что едва не уронил кресло.

— Никто не хочет, Америка.  
— Я подвёл их. Я всех подвёл, — Америка подтянул колени к груди. Его била дрожь. — Я знаю, что рабство — это неправильно, и я пытался попробовать по-другому, и всё повернулось вот так… но я хочу всё исправить!  
— Ну так исправь, — тихо произнёс Россия. Он присел на диван рядом с Америкой, не слишком далеко и не совсем вплотную. — Ты можешь пережить гражданскую. Это же не вторжение. Перед сторонней силой у тебя бы было намного меньше шансов.  
— Правда?.. Ты… Ты пережил и то, и то, да?

Россия кивнул.  
— Больше вторжения. Самое страшное — когда я ещё маленьким был. С востока… пришли монголы, — он неосознанно потянулся рукой к шее.

Америка провёл языком по губам.

— А это… — он запнулся. — Я слышал всякое…  
— Всё, что ты слышал, вряд ли соответствует действительности, — Россия глубоко вдохнул — почти вздохнул. — Я совсем крохой был. И почти ничего не помню, — ложь далась легко.  
— Можешь не говорить об этом, если не хочешь, — поспешно вставил Америка. — Я… я просто… — он вцепился пальцами в мягкие манжеты своей рубашки.

Очки Америки, оказывается, были грязными. Россия разглядел на стёклах отпечатки пальцев и, кажется, высохшие слёзы. Прежде чем Америка успел хоть слово сказать, Россия протянул руку, снял их и принялся вытирать подолом своей рубашки. Америка озадаченно моргнул пару раз и машинально потрогал щёку.

— Никто не знал, откуда они пришли, — продолжил Россия, не поднимая взгляд от своей работы. — Царило смятение. Все боялись. Я и подавно ничего не понимал. Один из моих летописцев считал, что монголов ниспослали нам как наказание за все наши грехи. Я не чувствовал за собой никакой вины, но их это вряд ли волновало. Может, тот летописец и был прав, — блеснуло теперь уже чистое стекло. Россия не спешил отдавать очки. — Многие погибли тогда.

«Половина моего народа».

Америка пересел поближе.

— Прости.  
— За что? Тебя тогда и не было даже. — Россия сжал очки в руках и глянул Америке в глаза. — А я был. И сейчас есть. Ты понимаешь?

Америка неуверенно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Россия одним движением надел очки на Америку, мимолётно коснувшись пальцами висков. Того, оказывается, ещё и лихорадило.

Америка поправил очки и поймал Россию за руку, крепко стиснул её обеими ладонями.

— Россия?..  
— Да? — раньше притворяться бесстрастным удавалось куда легче.  
— Я… Спасибо, — Америка уставился на обивку дивана между ними и залился краской. — Ты раньше… Ты никогда ведь… ну… м-м…  
— Потому что обычно мне нет дела. А сейчас — есть, — Россия улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть. Пальцы Америки были горячими, даже влажными, но Россия не спешил высвобождать руку.

— Да я… Я не про это, — Америка слабо фыркнул. — Наверное, я не очень понятно объясняю, да? — он переплёл пальцы с пальцами России. — Ты ведь… нечасто меня успокаиваешь. А это… Ну… это для меня много значит. Я тобой восхищаюсь. В смысле… ты не подумай ничего, — он прерывисто рассмеялся, но уже без прежнего отчаяния в голосе. — Просто… спасибо. За… — Америка оборвал сам себя, пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

Напряжение вернулось, в этот раз ещё тягостнее. Россия сглотнул.

— Не за что, — он провёл большим пальцем по костяшкам Америки. — И спасибо. В мире много стран, достойных уважения, но ты… — Россия пожал плечами, невольно повторяя за Америкой, и улыбнулся. — Вот, — неловко закончил он.

Америка улыбнулся шире и прикрыл глаза. Очки поймали солнечный свет, и на его лицо легли тени от ресниц.

— Но я что?  
— Я… Я рад, что ты выбрал меня, — слова вырвались сами. Россия прикусил язык и бросил взгляд на Америку. Всё в порядке. Америка не смотрел. Америка не видел.

Америка открыл глаза и поймал взгляд России, покраснел, но не стушевался, не смутился этого внимания, а если и смутился немного, то точно не своей невольной улыбки и не того, что смотрел России в глаза. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но горло сдавило, поэтому Америка просто молча обхватил горячими пальцами запястье России.

Россия придвинулся поближе, с трудом выравнивая дыхание. Он не собирался ничего делать, естественно, он просто… смотрел. Видеть Америку таким было непривычно.

— Ты хотел что-то сказать?

Америка стиснул его руку. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Не хотел…  
— Точно? — он очень старался говорить непринуждённо, но, сидя вплотную к Америке, получилось не очень. Россия уже пожалел, что вообще заикнулся про благодарность. — Мне показалось, это было важно.

Америка коротко рассмеялся и улыбнулся краешком рта. Он потянулся навстречу к России, держась за руку, и… это заняло всего лишь короткий миг, едва ли секунду, но им хватило времени осознать, что что-то между ними вспыхнуло и исчезло.

Америка прижался губами к губам России.

Россия даже не успел закрыть глаза. Жара в комнате стала совсем невыносимой. По спине стекал пот. Россия облизнул губы, хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал. Взгляд Америки стал яснее, страх ушёл, словно и не было никогда. Смерть. Они говорили о смерти. Россия крепко сжал руку Америки.

Америка чуть отодвинулся, не слишком далеко, просто освобождал пространство. Он расслабил пальцы, но это не особо помогло: рука России всё равно касалась его бедра. Выглядел он слегка сбитым с толку.

— Ты хотел что-то сказать?..

Россия помотал головой и прокашлялся.

— Нет, — выдавил он и резко поднялся. — Мой корабль отчаливает через час. Мне пора в порт, — на каминные часы Россия даже не посмотрел. Он накинул шинель, оправил её, затем повернулся к Америке и осторожно обхватил ладонями его лицо.

Они замерли на миг, прежде чем Россия наклонился и коснулся губами лба Америки. Жар так и не спал.

— Ты справишься? — слова дались России с трудом.

Америка вздрогнул. И кивнул.  
— Я… Я обещаю.

Добавить было нечего. Россия отпустил его, развернулся и вышел.

**Author's Note:**

>   *   
>  Монгольское вторжение в будущую Россию произошло примерно в середине тринадцатого столетия и привело к гибели более чем половины населения. Историки называют монголо-татарское иго главной причиной того, что эпоха возрождения прошла мимо России, отчего в ней так и не сформировался так называемый «средний класс» населения.  
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  [Гражданская война в США](http://tinyurl.com/fx7gt) длилась с 1861 по 1865 годы.  
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  [Вот так](http://mars.gmu.edu:8080/dspace/html/1920/1004/BroadwayNY1860.jpg) выглядело пересечение Бродвея и Спирнг-стрит в 1860 году.  
> 
>   
>  



End file.
